


They Call her the Black Widow

by AvengTris



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, Natahsa Romanov as the Winter Soldier, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, evil Nat!, implied Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, past Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: In which its the Black Widow not the Winter Soldier who is the valued Hydra assassin and someone from Steve's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call her the Black Widow

**I** t wasn’t like he had planned this. This being here. In a sticky situation that was more like super glue. If Steve had known, known what was waiting for him on that bridge that day, he wondered if he would have followed through with all of his decisions leading up to that point. Gone through with the entire thing, from teaming up with Sam and Clint, to basically declaring himself an enemy of SHIELD.

     Because if all of that hadn’t happened, Steve wouldn’t be here on this tiny metal walk way with Hill yelling in his ear and standing opposite of a woman with fiery red hair and a metal arm. Her familiar, beautiful face twisted with rage.

 

“You know,” Clint said, pulling on a black tank, “It was kinda stupid of us to go there.”

     Steve shot him a reproachful look, “How were we supposed to know that my old training camp was the source of SHIELD and that Zola was waiting for us?”

     “You’re Captain America,” Clint said as though that were explanation enough.

     “Remind me why I carried you out of a burning building?” Steve asked.

     “’Cause you can’t live without me,” Clint smiled and posed.

     “I think I could,” Steve muttered, shaking his head as Clint began to sashay towards him.

     “You looove me,” Clint sang, “You want to huuuug me…you want to kiiiiiss me.”

     “Um, am I interrupting something?” Sam was at the doorway, his eyebrows meeting his hairline.

     “No,” Steve shook his head as Clint said, “Yes.”

 

Cue Agent Sitwell getting kicked off a building and spilling his guts about Hydra. On the highway now, Sitwell was trying to cover his unease by making thinly veiled threats even as Clint pretended to paw at his face like a cat.

     Steve was just about to tell Clint to stop when the glass shattered and Sitwell was smashing into the front of a vehicle clear on the other side of the highway. Then the steering wheel was gone and Sam yelled “holy shit!” before slamming on the breaks.

     A body tumbled down the front of the car, throwing out a metal arm to stop from rolling down the highway. Two cars sped past before skidding to a halt, flanking the figure that was straightening up. The red hair parted to reveal a woman with a metal arm, a mask covering her entire face, and suit that glistened with highlights of blue electricity. Steve felt a chill run down his spine at the same time that Clint whispered in both horror and awe, “Black Widow.”

     This was the woman who had killed fury. The woman who had caught Steve’s shield that fateful night when he had chased her and thrown it. Hydra’s most valued weapon. She raised her arm and Clint yelled, “Get out! Get out now!”

     Steve barely managed to get out of the car and throw himself out of the way before it exploded into crackles from concentrated electricity. Steve – who had grabbed his shield as he jumped out – threw up said shield to cover himself and Clint while Sam ducked behind the back of the car. Tumbling out of the two stopped vehicles were more Hydra agents, armed with AK-47s. Black Widow accepted one when an agent handed her a spare and she hoisted it up and aimed. In the next second, the world exploded in gunfire. Steve and Clint crept backwards, while Clint knocked an arrow before suddenly straightening and firing. The arrow exploded where Black Widow had been just moments before.

     Clint rapid fired three arrows at the other agents before Black Widow was once again in front of them. Steve thrust his shield towards her, forcing the assassin backwards. He angled his head and shouted, “Clint, run!”

     When he turned his full attention back towards the Black Widow, he saw that she was holding a not so friendly looking weapon and before he could even guess what it was, an explosion erupted painfully against his shield and sent Steve Rogers flying.

     Pain.

     Fighting.

     Screaming.

     Gunfire.

     More screaming.

     More pain.

     Clint was down. Black Widow had her gun aimed at his head. Steve threw his shield, making her drop the gun before throwing his body at hers. Together they topped down before she managed to twist out from underneath him. Steve jumped to his feet and collected his shield just in time to black another attack from her.

     He slammed his fist into her abdomen and she delivered a blow to his knee, causing Steve to stumble. When she tried to aim one of her “bites’ at him, Steve slammed her with his shield. Black Widow flew backwards but instantly rebounded and came at him with more ferocity than before. The pair exchanged several more blows before Steve managed to hit her across the face and send her flying again. Black Widow landed on her back and rolled, her mask falling off.

     When she stood, Steve froze. Her face was beautiful, but more than that, intensely familiar. He suddenly saw a face that was framed by chocolate locks, a face filled with love and happiness. This face was exactly the same save for the red hair and the anger that hardened her eyes. But it was her. Steve whispered, “Natasha?”

     She straightened, frowning and said in a Russian accent, “Who the hell is Natasha?”

     And then she was gone.

 

And now here stood Steve, facing a woman who he had once known and loved. A woman who either couldn’t remember him, or didn’t want to. And he wondered again, would he change anything? But that question was quickly overshadowed by the question that Sam had asked him later on…was Steve prepared to stop her? To both questions…he had no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why...I just love an evil Nat...


End file.
